Common Sans
by JCWolf2
Summary: A HUGE crossover with Sans characters from various AUs need to team up to stop another group of Sans characters from various AUs. It's a story mostly about fighting to save the multiverse but it wouldn't be a Sans fic without its humour so there will be plenty of that too. (I hope)
1. Chapter 1: Too Quiet

Hi. This is my first story. I don't really tend to write this kind of stuff. Well I don't really write anything but I really have a problem. I literally can't stop looking at Undertale stuff. I wanted to make a story with all my favourite AUs and mix them all up in an epic war of Sans'. I Originally thought I could call it Common Sans as a kind of ironic name but I might change it, who knows. Anyway this does not really follow the cannon of any of the AUs used but I'll try not to make them feel like completely different characters. I will mainly stick to Sans characters but some others may feature.

P.S. I planed to make a comic but as I was writing the script before I story boarded it, it kinda transformed into this so I think I will do this first, and then maybe a comic after.

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT FEATURE IN THIS STORY.

* * *

Chapter 1: Too Quiet

It was quiet in the Anti-Void. Pages floated around the space with images of the worlds from other realities. Worlds with similarities and differences, some nice and some… less nice. Worlds with stories of danger, excitement, friendship and betrayal. Each page showing a different timeline or different universe entirely.

"Its awfully quiet…" thought Ink as he drifted in the infinite space he lived in, scribbling away on a page he had grabbed on his way past.

Ink was a skeleton. He was what the creators sometimes referred to as a "Sans" though technically that wasn't really true. He shared their shape but the similarities pretty much ended there. He wore a long scarf that almost acted as a cape floating around behind him as he continued to draw. He had a belt over his shoulder that held several colours and a collection of pencils. Despite them being secured to the belt he always managed to lose them somehow. Hw had a faded blue hoodie tied by the sleeves around his waist and he carried a large paintbrush on his back. This was no ordinary oversized brush however, it had the power to draw into reality and make whatever was depicted become real. He had a black ink spot on his cheek and had different coloured eyes. His right eye was a deep blue colour and his left eye was a bright yellow star shape with a hint of green at its centre.

Ink floated in the empty plane feeling desperation to escape the boredom he was cursed with.

"Why is it so quiet?" he thought to himself. "There must be a new exiting place to explore… Something new…"

He drifted around taking a look at some of the latest universes that had been created. Ink was the Protector of Alternate Universes and it was his job to make sure that nothing was to interfere with the "stories" as they took their course. He tried to keep them alive by spreading creativity and inspiration to the "Creators" by drawing pictures of the different worlds that existed. He liked his job very much.

"Nothing different." He sighed seeing that the new worlds seemed to reflect things he had seen before. "Why is there nothing to do in the whole multiverse!"

It was then that he remembered his friend Dream.

"I'll ask Dream if he isn't to busy to hang out." He began to try to reach out to Dream, the guardian of Hopes and Dreams.

He was able to transverse the multiverse just as Ink could, only, Dream can only go to a place where there are positive and happy emotions. He usually spends most of his time trying to control his brother Nightmare. Nightmare is the polar opposite of Dream and feeds from negative emotions. Because of this, he is always scheming and manipulating people to get emotional responses from them. This has resulted in Dream and Nightmare "disagreeing" in the past.

Dream was surprised to receive Ink's invitation and seeing as he had nothing to do he thought: "Why not."

He clicked his fingers and a bright flash lit the area as a portal opened to Inks section of the Anti-Void.

"Ink! It's been a while hasn't it."

"Too long." Ink replied, happy that his old friend had decided to accept his invite. "How have you been?" Dream looked just like Ink but he had a golden crown that curled around at his forehead. He had a long flowing yellow cape with a sun pattern on it. He wore sky blue clothing and held a star tipped stave at his side.

"Not bad actually. I think Nightmare finally took a break from making everyone's lives miserable. He must be as tired as me. Still though I welcome the chance to relax for a bit."

"Well that's great news, for now anyway."

"Yes well it can't last forever. What about you?"

"Me. Oh, same story here. Not much exiting things happening these days."

"Really! Error not giving you any trouble?"

"No not for a while. I haven't sensed the destruction of any universes for quite a few days now."

"Huh. I guess they're on holiday or something."

"Ha! Could you imagine! Nightmare and Error sitting on deck chairs, looking out at the sunset with shades and a cocktail!"

"Hehe. What would they talk about: 'Hey, destroyed anyone's universe recently.'"

"Yea. Man what would we do if those two teamed up. We would be so screwed."

"It's a good thing that neither of them are very good at making friends then." Dream trailed off on that last thought… "You don't thing that could happen, do you?" Ink looked thoughtful for a moment before he turned back to Dream.

"Pfft! Those two would not get on at all…" After hearing himself say that he almost fooled himself into believing it. "You… Em… It… Doesn't it strike you as a little odd that they both stopped causing trouble at the same time?" Ink said after he managed to formulate the sentence in his racing mind. Dream looked into his eyes and he saw the same thoughts were going through his head too.

"Surely Core would have seen this and said something, right?" Dream said shakily.

"Well they can't see into this dimension, maybe there are others that they don't have access too. Or maybe something is blocking them somehow."

The two of them floated in silence for a long time. Finally Dream came to the conclusion that they had best check, just to be sure. Dream tried to focus and find a place that was devoid of all happy thoughts. This was the way he would usually find his brother if he ever needed to. But this time he didn't sense anything out of the ordinary. Ink began to search around some of the pages passing by and began to scan them for any clues on where the two could be hiding. If they were hiding that was, but Ink had to admit that something was not right. He searched and searched until something caught his attention. Dream seemed to have caught on to the same feeling as he was next to Ink before he could even say that he had noticed anything.

"This world has people in it but, I don't sense any kind of emotion at all. It is just hallow and empty. Do you know what universe this is?" Dream said looking at a blank page that hovered in front of them.

"Yes I do… It once went by the name: X-Tale!"

* * *

So what do you think so far? Feel free to point out mistakes or anything like that. I made a crappy drawing on aggie,io (whilst my friends drew some questionable things around the page) and I may post it at some point. I have decided to use the characters:  
Classic, Blueberry, Edge, Geno, Fresh, Death, Sci, Delta, Ink, Dream, Dancetale Sans (Dance), Outertale Sans (Comet), Nightmare, Error, Cross, Killer, Dust and Horror. I thought about Mafiatale, Chesstale or maybe even Swapfell but in the end I decided that 12 on 6 made for a good balance and I think I have a lot to work with for these characters. I took a lot of my inspiration from the AU Christmas Party comic dub on youtube and I really hope they post a part 2 this Christmas. I want to achieve a similar playful dynamic with the characters but possibly make Blue less of a psychopath.

Most of the info I found on these characters came from various fan wiki sites and sometimes they were not very helpful but I will try my best to make the characters behave the way I think they should to fit with their dynamic.

Thats all and if you enjoyed, part 2 will be out soon (probably)


	2. Chapter 2: Outnumbered

Ok, so here is chapter 2. I doubt that chapters after this will come as quickly as this one did but ill try to keep going and post regularly. I also hope that they get longer but for now I'm happy the way these are going. Ill be going back home for a week so I will have plenty of time to write but after that its back to Uni. We will see how ill get on then but for now, please enjoy chapter 2 XD

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT FEATURE IN THIS STORY.

* * *

Chapter 2: Outnumbered

Ink and Dream found themselves in a white, empty space. It seemed to extend infinitely in all directions but Ink knew where to go. He turned away from Dream and began walking. The two of them were on guard, paintbrush and stave in hand.

"So… how do you know where you are going?" Dream said walking beside Ink as they moved on into the emptiness.

"The water." Ink said pointing at the ground. As Dream looked down he noticed the small puddles trailing off into the distance.

"Are these…?" Dream asked concerned.

"...Tears." said Ink as they continued toward the endless horizon. "I found Cross here when I first discovered this place but he never usually left this spot here."

Now that they had stopped, Dream noticed the papers of doodles scattered around the place they were standing. Ink seemed to be feeling guilty about something but Dream could tell that he didn't want to talk about it. He would ask later.

"What I don't understand is why I can't sense anybody anymore. Before we came here I could feel the presence of a small group of people but no feelings, now I can't feel anything at all." Dream stated focusing hard to pick up any trace of life. He turned round slowly.

"ha… you think you cant feel anything!"

Ink spun round in a flash to find they were not alone.

Standing there was a monster who went by the name of Killer. His eyes were empty black holes that seemed to suck in all the light from the space around them. Thick black fluid ran from his eyes down his face past his fake smile. His clothes had become discoloured and ragged due to the total absence of care for them. The shape of a knife could be seen in his left pocket on his jacket. His soul was visible on the outside of his shirt but it was shaped like a red a white target.

"try walking in my shoes." He scowled at them.

He took a step forward, took the knife out from his pocket and tossed it carelessly between his hands. This caused Ink and Dream to take up battle stances.

"Don't do this Killer!" Ink warned him. "We have you outnumbered."

"firstly!" He said in a low whisper "in the states you two are in here… i like my chances of winning that fight… secondly!" He looked at Dream and Ink with his hollow eyes. "we outnumber you!"

Just as he said that, glitched holes appeared in space in a circle around them. Five new figures emerged from the portals and stood, blocking any exit they may have had. Ink and Dream stood back-to-back, ready for anything. Then they saw who had entered the empty space that used to be Snowdin. It was Error and Nightmare.

"What have you done Nightmare!" Dream demanded.

"I made some friends." He hissed.

They looked round at the new faces trapping them. There was one with his hood up. His left eye was glowing bright purple and had a trail of energy emitting from his pupil. Fear struck them as they realised it was Dust: infamous murderer who dusted every monster in the underground in an attempt to stop Chara. They could not believe that he would agree to help in anything that Killer was involved in. Killer got on with the Chara from his world. They were far from friends but they didn't try to kill each other.

The next face was vacant as though their mind was far away. He had a large hole on the left side of his skull and was wielding an axe in his left hand. This was the Sans from Horrortale. He had been left to rot underground after Frisk failed to save them. He had then lost his mind, as king Asgore wasn't there to give everyone the hope of escape. These days he enjoyed eating people to pass the time.

A shooting pain struck deep at Inks heart and Dream felt him sink as he saw Cross. An accident caused Cross and Chara's souls to fuse together and now they were both trapped in the same body. He wore a black shirt and shorts with a white X on each leg, a white jacket, with the hood up, and a black scarf, that he used to cover his mouth. His right eye was bright red and he had a scar slashed underneath it. He held the handle of a giant knife that was sheathed on his back.

"Cross… I… Why are you doing this?" Ink stuttered out, still getting over the shock of seeing Cross standing next to these murderers and savages.

"Well, when you decided you wouldn't help me fix my world… I turned to someone who was more open minded." He said gesturing to Nightmare who smirked silently behind them.

Dream turned round and stared at Nightmare.

"What are you planning brother." Dream demanded.

"We JuSt DEcideD to ALign soMe ComOnnnnnn inTREsts!" Error cut in.

"we are sick of you goodie goodies casting us aside for our mistakes in the past!" Killer yelled.

"together, we can take back what the world took from us!" Horror said patting the back of his axe onto his hand.

"and maybe even have a little fun on the way." Dust said smirking.

"This is the only way we can fix things!" Cross added. Unsheathing his knife.

"So boys…" Nightmare finally said as they turned to face him again. "Easy way, or hard way…"

Everything fell silent and the atmosphere became so fragile that any movement could shatter it into a million tiny pieces.

"NOW!" Ink yelled.

Dream thrusted his stave up as the star on the end flashed a blinding light on the six attackers.

Whilst this was happening, Ink ran around Dream painting a circle on the ground. Once it was complete they both sank into it and by the time everyone could see again, they were already gone.

* * *

Alrighty then. So the faces of evil reveal themselves. Same as last time if you spot any errors (eyyyy) please let me know. Also I'm on the fence about how I should handle speech. I have made conventions so that, like in the game, most sans's will speak all lowercase with no apostrophes, Blueberry will speak in full caps and error will speak in random caps. Doing this is making my autocorrect get very confused so I'm not sure if I will stick with it but for now its good enough. if you like it I will keep it but for now ill just keep doing it.

Finally, I have posted my drawings. They are not great but I think I did ok with them. (arms and legs are hands and feet are the worst (also I screwed up the proportions a lot so some of them are really tall like Dust and some are really short like Edge))

just swap the , for .

imgur,com/gallery/ncmbt


	3. Chapter 3: Seeing Double

Alright so here is chapter 3. Still setting up the adventure but its beginning to come together. They are in for a bumpy ride as I have big plans for them, but you guys will have to wait to see. On that, here is the Chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT FEATURE IN THIS STORY.

* * *

Chapter 3: Seeing Double

It was a beautiful day. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. The surface world had been dreamed of for so long, but now the monsters were finally there, and it was even better than they had hoped. The humans were initially scared of the monsters. They had thought that the monsters would be vengeful for being locked away for so long after the war. But Asgore was very persuasive and after a long chat over some tea with the mayor, an agreement was reached. Monsters were to be accepted into the surface world on the condition that no souls are taken: Under any circumstances! Should that happen the monsters would be swiftly sent back underground and sealed inside forever. Asgore agreed to this and the monsters began construction on an area of land given to them. Sure, it was mostly segregated from the rest of the city but there were bus routes into the city centre. The monsters were not exactly treated as equals, but it was better than they had expected.

Monster Street, as it became known, was where the monsters made their new homes. Toriel had set up a school for young monsters and humans to learn together. It was small but it had great potential. Muffet and Grillby had managed to create a bakery and a bar closer to the main part of the city. Business was steadily increasing and they became pretty popular places to eat. Nice-Cream-Guy and Burgerpants had decided to follow their lead and teamed up to make a fast food restaurant. They had just managed to get enough money together to purchase and renovate a spot on the edge of the city centre and were still fixing it up. Mettaton had managed to get themselves their own late night talk show and had already become a celebrity in the human world. Everybody was fitting in fine and nothing seemed to be able to upset them. Even the racist comments, from some of the 'less accepting' few, couldn't bring down the mood.

Sans was walking down the street making his usual trip to Grillby's. It was farther away now but he enjoyed the walk. He enjoyed looking at the buildings and feeling the warmth of the sun on his face, so he decided not to use his 'short-cuts' as much as he used to. He was just about to pass the new 'Glamburgers and Nicecream' place. Nice-Cream-Guy was standing on a ladder, adding a coat of yellow paint along the front wall. He took his brush from the wall and went to dip it in the paint bucket, hooked to the ladder, when suddenly two figures fell through the wall horizontally and landed on top of each other. Sans was stunned as he saw that the wall didn't show any signs of damage. The two quickly got up and ran into a nearby ally. Sans ran over to the ladder to see if Nice-Cream-Guy was ok. Burgerpants came out the front looking confused.

"What was that noise? Oh, hi Sans." He said when he noticed Sans standing there.

"Sans?" Nice-Cream-Guy said as he looked down tearing his eyes off the corner the two figures disappeared behind. "But I just saw you…"

"what?" Sans said, confused. "who were those two?"

"… I thought they were you…" he said hesitantly.

"Are you feeling ok, buddy." Burgerpants said concerned for his friend.

"how could they both have been me?" Sans asked.

"I… I think I need to go lay down for a while, I don't think I'm feeling well…" He said as he finally climbed down the ladder.

Burgerpants helped him inside as Sans walked to the ally where he saw the two mysterious people run. He stood with his back to the wall and strained to listen to see if he could hear anything. Nothing at first, but then he heard one of them speak.

"Well that was a little too close for comfort!" One of them yelled.

"Shh!" Whispered the other one. "We don't want to attract any attention to ourselves! We might disturb the story!"

"Is that really what's important right now? We need a plan and fast! There is no telling what kind of chaos those guys could cause! It could mean the end of everything for all we know!"

Sans was shocked by that last line and dared to peek round the corner. They were standing far back but he could see one was wearing a yellow cape with a sun symbol on it and the other was holding a supersized paintbrush.

"Well what do you suggest? Its not like we stand a chance against them like we are now." The one with the brush said.

"Not with that attitude we won't!" The one with the cape said. He looked tired as he was slouched over. He walked over and sat against the wall.

It was only now that Sans could see that they were both skeletons and they did in fact look just like him. He was shocked to see the resemblance and leaned in for a better view.

"Where are we anyway?"

"I took us to the Undertale Pacifist Universe. I thought you would recover better here."

Sans was feeling uneasy now. He didn't know what he was going to do yet but he wasn't sure if he should let this continue.

"Well it should be safe here for now. It's too happy for Nightmare to visit and I don't think Error wants this universe destroyed. Still I don't think we should stay any longer than we have to. I don't want to get this place mixed up in all this."

"mixed up in what!" Sans said emerging from the corner. He still didn't have a clue what he was doing but they didn't look like they were in any condition to fight him.

Both of the skeletons jumped and stared at him. Nobody moved.

"well!" Sans pressed.

Still nobody responded.

Suddenly the one with the paintbrush erupted in a vomiting fit, spraying what looked like oil or ink all over the ground.

"…" Sans was dumfounded as the two of them looked at each other. The one with the cape stood up and took a deep breath.

"Hello. I'm Dream and that is Ink." He gestured to Ink who waved, still not capable of speaking. "We don't mean to cause any trouble but we have ran into a bit of a problem…"

"heh… a bit of a problem. what happened to 'the end of everything for all we know,' huh!"

"Oh… Right… You heard that… Well, it's… It's a bit complicated." Dream said nervously.

"well start explaining, because i got all day and you two aint going anywhere until i get answers!"

Dream sighed, but began to explain that the universe they were in was potentially under threat by a dangerous group of 'other Sans's' that had banded together for some less than friendly reasons. He added that he and Ink were not powerful enough to beat them and that with the powers they possess, the multiverse was in great danger.

"oh…" Sans muttered after they had finished.

"Yea… So that's what we are dealing with…" Dream said slowly. Ink had now recovered and came over to join the conversation.

"I'm so sorry for coming here but I didn't have a lot of time to chose a destination. We must have freaked out that Nice-Cream-Guy real bad, huh."

"well, im sure he can _brush_ himself off. heh."

Ink began to giggle and Dream smirked, trying to remain serious.

"Feeling better Dream?" Ink asked.

"I am." He replied. "So we should move on to somewhere less populated and start coming up with a plan."

"wait!" Sans called out. "maybe we could help? im not usually one for signing up for work but seeing as the multiverse is in danger i dont really have a choice."

"Sorry but we don't want to get anyone involved in this that we don't have to. Besides, I don't think the others from your universe are strong enough." Ink said. "Frisk would be helpful if their reset power worked outside of this universe but sadly there is nothing we can do about that."

"what about me then. i cant let anything happen to this place! not now! not with everybody is so happy!"

Dream and Ink looked at each other. They turned their backs to Sans and stepped back a few feet and began to whisper. Occasionally they looked back at him, but then went back to whispering. After an awkward five minuets, they returned.

"Alright… We have decided that in order to win this… We are going to need your help. Dream said reluctantly. "However, you can't tell anybody about us when you get back. It is important that nobody knows who we are, that would be complicated."

"deal." Sans said extending his hand to invite a handshake. Ink took one look at it and sniggered trying to hold back his excitement for what was about to happen. Dream, on the other hand, had not noticed anything unusual and stepped forwards to shake his hand.

FPFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfttttt!

Sans and Ink exploded into laughter and Ink began rolling on the floor. Dream was not impressed.

"ah, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. heh heh heh… classic."

"Alright, 'Classic' I guess your coming with us." Dream said mockingly.

"please, just call me sans."

"… We can't call you all Sans or this will get very confusing." Ink said.

"all…?" Sans asked.

"Well we can't win with just the three of us! There are six of them, so why not get six of us?"

"ah. im having second thoughts about this now…"

"Too late! We shook on it… Unfortunately…" Dream said bitterly. "While we decided to let you help, we came up with a plan. We need reinforcements!"

"what about pap and tori and frisk? what will they think when im gone?"

"Don't worry, Classic. If we survive it will be like no time has passed at all." Ink said

"if!"

"When…! When we come back…! That's what I meant…"

"what have i gotten myself into."

* * *

What indeed Sans. So there we go Classic Sans is now in the mix. Who will be next to join the group, or will something get in their way. Who knows. I don't. I haven't planned that far. But I do have a basic idea of the direction I want to move in for now so there is that. Unfortunately I don't think that six people will be enough to beat the bad guys so we will need to see how that goes down in a later chapter. Much later. Anyway I should post again soon. If you like this story so far please follow it as I post fairly regularly... apparently... for now... anyway I should get some sleep cuz its 3 AM. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4: Science Nonfiction

New chapter today. I am on fire. I'm just waiting for a huge annoying writers block to strike at any moment but for now the story is writing itself. I feel like its fairly good quality as well. Anyway please enjoy.

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT FEATURE IN THIS STORY.

* * *

Chapter 4: Science Nonfiction

The three skeletons found themselves in a large lab. There were papers everywhere and it looked quite disorganised. Mounted on the wall next to a workstation was a large blueprint for a strange and complicated device. Classic seemed to recognise it and walked over for a closer look.

"So Dream, where are we starting." Ink asked as they walked around the lab looking for any signs of the Sans that would have been found here.

"Well, I don't want to get any other universes involved if we don't have to so I think its best if we explore different timelines instead." Dream reasoned, looking through some of the books that had been lying on the floor in stacks.

"wait a minuet…" Classic paused looking around at the room they were in. "are we in hotland?"

"Yes." Ink said. "We have essentially travelled back in time. It's not quite that simple but its close enough to the truth that it will do for now."

"so we are in an alternate past then."

"To put it simply, yes. Some key events are different in this timeline and as a result, the Sans from here is much smarter, despite being a few years younger than you. We will probably need his intelligence to come up with a good strategy when it comes to face Error and the others."

"what key events specifically." Classic asked, intrigued.

"Sans? Is that you? That was fast." A familiar voice came from behind the door to the basement lab.

Classic froze. He knew that voice. It was a voice that nobody from his world knew. Only he could remember. It was the voice of his father…Gaster.

The door opened.

"Did you get y…" Gaster stopped as he looked around the room. Dream was feeling frustrated with himself for not thinking about this. Gaster was very confused as he saw his son standing in three different places all wearing different clothes. "Sans…?"

Sans couldn't move. He could only stare at this version of his father standing before him.

"What is going on here…" Gaster finally said. Ink took a step forward… took a deep breath… and threw up ink all over the floor.

"Seriously Ink! You are going to do this to me again?" Dream yelled.

"Is… he alright?" Gaster asked.

Dream face palmed. "Yes… He just gets exited sometimes."

Before he could continue the front door whooshed open.

"dad! im back with… paps…" He trailed off. It was Sans. He wore a long lab coat, which was a few sizes too big for him, over a green turtleneck sweater. He had a pair of red tinted glasses taped to his face. Behind him was a young Papyrus who was looking very confused. He dropped his rubix cube upon seeing the room full of people that looked like his brother.

"… Well this is awkward…" Dream sighed.

After a short explanation about the peril that the multiverse was in, Gaster began to argue with Dream about why they needed to take his son away to fight in some war between worlds. Classic still was unable to speak and Ink had started work on a new puddle of ink vomit in the corner.

"I don't care why you need him! He is not coming with you! He is far too young for that! It's too dangerous!"

"Well we don't really have a lot of options here. Nobody wants to do anything this dangerous, but we don't have a choice! If we sit here and do nothing, the multiverse is surely doomed!"

"Well why can't you take me then! I'm much stronger than he is anyway!"

"We would if we could, but the moment you leave this timeline, your body will begin to fade. The experiment caused an imbalance in the multiverse and it can only remain stable if you stay here!"

"Experiment? What experiment!"

"this one." Classic interrupted pointing at the blueprints on the wall.

"Ah yes, the Quantum Energy Generator. Limitless power collected from other worlds. Realities made entirely magic."

"what ever you do… do not build it." Sans said, staring him in the eye. "no matter what, do, not, build it."

"Not to worry. After careful consideration, I realised that we do not yet have the ability to harness and control that kind of energy. If I had turned it on, it would have been like opening the floodgates. The whole core would become unstable and…" Gaster began to see what this… Sans, was getting at. He looked at Classic and he saw regret, sorrow, but more than anything, he saw guilt. The guilt that he hadn't been able to do something to stop what happened…

"ill do it!"

Everyone was shocked to hear the sudden call from the door where Sans and Papyrus were still standing.

"ill go with you, and help anyway i can!" Sans said.

"But… But… No!" Gaster stuttered. "You can't leave! I won't let you go on this suicide mission to get yourself killed! What would I do if you…" He wasn't able to finish.

"its ok dad. ill be fine. statistically speaking we should be at the advantage with six of us. ink and dream sound like they have some pretty special powers and i think we can win this thing. besides, i cant just sit by and hope that others get us out of this mess." He glanced at Classic who looked stunned to see a version of himself that was so willing to get involved for the sake of people he had never even met before. "i dont want anyone else to get hurt…"

"BUT, BROTHER…" The younger Papyrus tugged at Sans's lab coat.

"dont worry bro. ill be back before you know it." Sans said patting him on the shoulder. "you have to stay here and make sure dad is ok. can you do that." He asked Papyrus who nodded slowly, tears forming in his eyes. "thanks bro."

He gave Papyrus a hug and then went over to say goodbye to his father. He hugged him and Gaster squeezed him, as if he held on tight enough, he could keep him from leaving…

"I can see that I'm not going to convince you to stay. You are too kind hearted for your own good you know. Just promise me…" He held his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Promise me that you will come back."

They were both in tears. Papyrus came over and stood next to Sans, tears flowing like two rivers down his face.

"i promise!" he said hugging them both one final time before he stood up and walked over to the other three. Dream nodded at him before he turned around and opened up a gate to the next world.

"alright, science me." Classic said. "are you ready to go."

He glanced back at his family and gave them a smile. They returned ones back and Papyrus began to wave rapidly.

"ready!" He said. "and please, if we are going to have nicknames to call each other, call me sci."

"heh, you got it sci."

And with that the four of them hopped through the portal. Sci gave one last wave through as it slowly closed.

Two more to go!

* * *

Well that got emotional. I originally wanted Classic Sans to see Gaster and just sorta run up and hug him but technically he is someone elses dad so that would be really weird. In the end he just kinda stands there like an idiot while Ink throws up. (I will tune that down a bit from now on I swear) The next chapter should be up in the next day or two because I really want to get to the juicy bits where I have all of them together. That is a bit far away and we have lots to cover until then so lets hope I stay determined and keep writing until I get there. XD


	5. Chapter 5: Life and Death

Ok so I finally finished this chapter. It was kinda hard to write and I got stuck on a few bits. out of all the AUs that I am including Aftertale is the one I know the most about. everything else I just watched animations, comic dubs or looked at the wiki so it was hard to write a believable way for Geno to get involved. I think I did ok and I tried not to give away any Aftertale spoilers because it is an amazing comic series. If you haven't already, check out Loverofpiggies tumbler account and read the aftertale story because it is brilliant. Ok here is the chapter and tell me what you think and if there is something I should change please tell me. thanks.

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT FEATURE IN THIS STORY.

* * *

Chapter 5: Life and Death

Nothing. Empty, black darkness. It was everywhere. Every direction. Nothing. This was the Load Screen. It had two inhabitants. A Sans who referred to themselves as Geno, and the soul of Frisk without a body.

Geno was short for Genocide. A name he gave himself to remind him of his failures to stop Chara on their murderous path to desolation. He had around a ninth of a soul and was perpetually stuck in-between life and death. He was not a very cheery person.

This all happened when, in order to defeat Chara, Geno injected himself with determination. He almost melted but he managed to stay together long enough for the fight. After he killed Chara he found his way to the Load Screen. However, he could not yet control the timeline. It did allow him to correctly remember the fight and this served to his advantage, for a while. After many, many battles, Geno found that he had become predictable. Eventually, Chara managed to kill him, but as he was turning to dust he went to the Load Screen once more. There he was trapped. Frozen in a state of dying for the rest of his life. He met Frisk's soul there as they had been severed from their body when Chara's soul possessed them. The two of them had built an uneasy relationship and were kind to each other. They kept each other entertained in the vast empty space.

Nothing ever really happened in the Load Screen. At least not until a strange golden gateway appeared.

"alright, science me." A voice said. "are you ready to go."

Geno stood up sharply. He grabbed Frisk and shoved them behind himself.

"ready!" Another voice said back. "and please, if we are going to have nicknames to call each other, call me sci."

He summoned some Gaster Blasters and aimed them at the portal. He couldn't see through it due to the amount of light it was emitting,

"heh, you got it sci." The first voice said

Then suddenly, four people hopped through the portal. One of them waved through the hole as it slowly closed.

Now that it was dark again he could begin to make out the strange people in front of him. What he saw was… unusual to say the least.

"So, it's pretty dark here. How are we going to find him?" The one with the paintbrush said, looking around at his surroundings. "I mean it could take hours to… or there he is." He said finally noticing what all three of the others seemed to have spotted immediately.

"who the hell are you!" Geno yelled at them.

They looked at Geno and at the Gaster Blasters pointed at them. Due to where he was standing and the low lighting in the area, nobody could really see Geno all that well.

"we are alternate versions of you from different timelines, as I understand it." Sci replied calmly and as non-threatening as possible. He had immediately seen the potential violence and was trying to manipulate the conversation away from conflict.

"Well… You two are." Ink said gesturing to Classic and Sci. "We are a little more complicated than that."

"Now is not really the time Ink." Dream reminded him in an attempt to keep Ink focused.

"what do you want!" Geno shouted, growing impatient.

"sorry." Classic said stepping forward. "im classic, this is sci, that is dream and he is ink. we are here for your help…"

There was a long pause as Geno considered if what they said was true. That they were him from other timelines and that they required his assistance. He lowered his arm and the Gaster Blasters faded. Suddenly everyone could see him fully.

"woah... dude are you ok!" Classic said, suddenly very worried.

He looked like Classic but all of his clothes were solid white. All except his scarf which was bright red. He had a red slice across his torso and was bleeding constantly. His white fluffy slippers had flecks of red on them from the bleeding and a cloud of pixels covered his right eye. He didn't look like he should even be standing.

"It's alright Classic." Ink said from behind him. "He can't die in this dimension."

"that does not mean he is ok!" Sci said looking at the bright red scarf. He looked sympathetically at Geno and then at the small child crouching behind. "who is that?"

"wait, your timeline doesn't have a Frisk?" Geno said. Frisk came out from behind him and looked at Sci. They walked over and went to shake their hand. Sci took her hand and gave it a shake. He smiled at them. They smiled back. Classic looked over at them.

"whats up kiddo." He said before turning to Sci. "yea, i was going to ask about that too."

Ink came forward and explained to everyone that only Chara had been down to the underground but more would come later. All six of them gathered round to ask and answer each other's questions about their worlds and what the main differences are. Ink didn't say much about the anti void and when asked about Papyrus from Ink and Dream's worlds, they both said that they just didn't have one. During that part of the conversation, Geno hid his mouth behind the scarf he wore. When it became time to ask Geno about his past and why he was called Geno, Frisk got up and left. They had heard the story enough times that they decided they didn't want to hear it again. Geno began to explain how he 'died' and why he hides his face behind the wall of particles. Near the end of the story, Geno found himself clutching his brother's scarf over his mouth. Everyone was paralysed after hearing what had happened.

"so now… im just trying to fix everything." Geno said looking at the floor of the Load Screen.

"Don't worry Geno. I am sure you will figure it out, I really am." Dream tried to reassure him. "You just need to hold on to your hopes." He smiled at Geno sympathetically; who attempted to smile back bet fell a few degrees short.

"I mean look at us." Ink cut in. "We are up against impossible odds, but we are still trying our best! Because if we don't, then nobody will be able to fix their problems."

"alright!" Geno stated. "im determined to push on! cant really escape that seeing as i injected some directly into my skull. so what exactly do you need my help with? i cant leave here without turning to dust!"

"Well I think I can do something about that." Ink said taking out his paintbrush. Geno was worried suddenly. If there were a good solution to his problem, he would have thought of it a long time ago surely. "The problem is you don't have enough physical matter left to exist outside this dimension. So if I just repair the holes, you should be able to leave temporarily."

"repair the holes? what do you mean by that?" Geno was shaking. Ink walked up to him.

"Lift up your shirt please."

"wait what!?"

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to give you enough matter so you can come with us."

"come with you? what about the kid, they dont have any physical matter at all. and besides, what good am i to you?"

Classic looked at Geno with disbelief. "dude… you cant die and have half control over the timeline. how is that not useful."

"i just… i dont want to leave this timeline the way it is."

"Don't worry Geno. Whilst you are gone, time will stay still here, relative to us. It will be like you never left." Dream said

Frisk tugged on Geno's arm and gave him a reassuring smile.

"you sure you are going to be alright kiddo?" Geno asked.

Frisk nodded and gave thumbs up.

"well ink… do what you got to do." He said lifting up his shirt.

Sci and Classic were mortified to see what was left of him.

"hey pal, i didnt know you were from Switzerland." Classic said

"huh? i dont understand." Geno replied

"because you look like swiss cheese!" Sci added catching on to the joke. He then tried covering his mouth to stop giggling. It didn't work. Geno was not amused. He was the only one.

Geno had many holes through his ribs and his spine. It was a miracle he was even still standing. His soul was a small sliver of what it once was. After he had lost the fight with Chara, he had began to dust. This meant that when he got to the Load Screen there was not that much of him left. His body rebalanced its magic and made him appear solid again but he had lost a lot of matter in the process. He could not die but he could not heal either. He was stuck the way he was. At least, that's what he thought.

"so what is your plan ink." Geno said after everyone had contained them selves and calmed down.

"Oh, well… I was just going to paint in all of the holes to make you solid again." Ink said with a smile.

Geno was not convinced.

"really? that is how you plan to get me out of here to help you! just cover up my scars and pretend they arent there."

"Well no. It's not just regular paint, Geno. The things I paint become real. So, for a while at least, you will be able to do what ever you want. I don't think I can stop the bleeding or fix your head though… I don't have any kind of eraser so I'm afraid this is all I can do."

"and you really believe that it will work… ok" He took a deep breath and shut his eye tightly. "do it!"

After a few seconds he opened his eyes again. Ink was looking at him.

"wait was that it?" Geno asked. He didn't feel anything. He looked down to find that he was basically whole again. His soul only had a sliver of white in it, but it resembled a hallow monster soul now and not just a fracture.

"Yup! You should be good to go. If you start to feel light headed, just tell me and I'll give you a top up."

"it… it cant be that easy!"

"Well, apparently it is. So are you going to join us and help stop the multiverse from ending?" Dream asked

"guess i dont have a choice. it sounds like i cant afford not to care anymore."

"great!" Sci cheered. "so that means we just need one more and we will be on an even playing field."

Classic, Sci and Geno began talking about how strange the whole situation was for each of them and Dream used the chance to sneak to one side with Ink.

"Ink, something is not right here. What are they doing right now? I have been trying to focus on the X-tale world and nothing has changed. Nobody has left and nobody has entered. Its like they are just waiting for us.

"I know what you mean Dream, I feel the same way. It feels like a trap for sure."

"We are going to need a powerful sixth player here if we are going to stand a chance."

"Oh, I have just the Sans to ask."

"…Who?"

"Delta!"

* * *

Alright so that was that. Im not entirely satisfied with parts of this chapter but it gets the main points across that I wanted to make so... meh.

Ultratale is next and it, I believe, is only 2 videos on youtube. one is the Chara vs Sans fight and one is a Delta vs Cross/Horror fight. both are awesome. Delta, for those who don't know is basically One Punch Man but a Sans. He is really over confident and is trying to stop all genocide runs from ruining the lives of people in them. He has the orange human soul which he absorbed during the Chara fight and uses it to have better powers like making a shield around himself and having a gaster blaster jet pack so he can go gaster faster XD (sorry) Anyway I recommend you watch the two videos before you read the next chapter just so you know how powerful he is. kthxbye


	6. Chapter 6: Sigma Omicron Sigma

Alrighty then. Things are building up here and the story is getting exiting. Im glad that this chapter didn't take quite as long to write and just so you know now... I AM SO SORRY! you will know why about half way through. Please point out any mistakes and please enjoy.

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT FEATURE IN THIS STORY.

* * *

Chapter 6: Sigma Omicron Sigma

Delta was meditating. He was relaxing in a space between universes. After the fight with the two Sans's from the last world he was in, he needed to rest and regain his strength. He looked back on the fight between himself and the Sans with the Knife. They had managed to take control of the other Sans with the Axe. Who ever they were he needed to know more. He was sure it wasn't the last time he would see the monochrome ninja.

"How are you feeling?" Bravery asked.

"I'm alright." Delta said to the spirit of the human's soul he absorbed. "I can't believe how much power you have."

"We have," He corrected. "Remember how I'm dead. If I were this powerful on my own I would have had no problems at all."

"Wait so where is this power coming from."

"Well it's your magic, but it is my emotional energy that allows you to use it so effectively."

"Either way, I think we make a really good team. Even if neither of us asked for this."

"So what if we didn't ask for it, or even want it. We are stuck with each other," He teased. "And we better make the most of it. Not many people get the chance to explore the multiverse and help people wherever they go. There are probably so few people like us that we may never meet any others."

"That's probably a good thing. It wasn't exactly a series of fun events that led to our creation."

Delta continued to sit in silence for a long time until he was fully recovered. He tried to meditate and speak with Bravery as often as he could. He knew that they hadn't asked to be killed and stuffed inside some lazy bones but, that was the position they were in and so the two of them were trying to make the most of it. Bravery had been dead for so long that he had forgotten his name, his face and everything else about himself. The only thing he had left to remind him of what he used to be was his intense courage. It was the only trait that was strong enough to exist in his soul after his physical body had decayed. Delta had chosen the name Bravery. He wasn't sure about it at first but it seemed to have stuck. Delta was the name that Bravery offered him in return. Sans wasn't really appropriate now anyway. That wasn't really who they were anymore. They both decided that they would try and move forward. Not forgetting the past, but not dwelling to long on the things they were leaving behind.

"Do you think you are ready to try again?" Bravery asked.

"Sure… Why not? It's not like the last time was a disaster."

"Just try to focus on the name. Think about it clearly in your mind and then try to open a gate."

"Alright, alright!" Delta focused hard on the name of the universe he wanted to travel to. "Underswap! Underswap! Underswap! There is no place like home. There is no place like home."

"Delta!" Bravery sighed.

"Heh. Sorry, I couldn't help it."

He focused himself again and tried to think of the bridge outside the ruins in the Underswap universe. He was about to try opening a gate when he felt something. Somewhere, there was a group of people who were very out of place. It felt like Aftertale but not quite. Maybe one of the small parallel planes of existence that connects to Aftertale. Delta tried to home in on the feeling. By this point, Bravery had noticed his distraction.

"What is it Delta?"

"I sensed something… a group of people that don't belong where they are… I think they might need our help."

"Well what are we waiting for, an invitation?"

Delta tried to focus on exactly where he wanted to go. He found that it was surprisingly easy to picture it now that he had a reason to be going. Maybe he was getting the hang of it.

Ink and Dream had gathered the rest of the group together after they had planed their next move. Their plan was to visit the worlds that they knew Delta had been to and try to follow the same jumps he would have made in order to track him down. It was the best they could hope for seeing as he moved too much for Ink to know where he was all the time and Dream could not track him due to the negative emotions he felt for leaving his own world behind. They explained to the group that he might be hard to work with, as he can be very arrogant and overconfident in his own ability. However, it was necessary to get him on board with the mission if they wanted to win.

Everyone was getting ready to move on to the next world. Geno was saying a farewell to Frisk, Sci and Classic were theorising about some of the possibilities that come with alternate universes, Ink and Dream were picking the first place they should look in order to find Delta. None of them expected what happened next.

Suddenly, ten feet above the ground, an orange flash lit up the area. The flash cleared to reveal what Ink realised was Delta. But, he was upside-down. He then fell to the ground and landed head first in a heap.

"Ow!" He said

"Delta?" Ink asked.

Delta suddenly jumped to his feet and began shouting in an overly dramatic voice. "Do not fear citizen! It is I, Delta! I am here to help!"

"ill _beta_ that hurt." Classic joked. "you dont look so _phi'n_. _iota_ stop making puns but _psi_ over there loves them." Sci was on the floor in fits of laughter. Ink and Dream were trying really hard not to laugh, but were failing. Even Geno cracked a genuine smile.

Delta looked over at Classic. "You have got _tau_ stop making puns right _nu_." He challenged.

" _gamma'_ n! is that the best you can _mu_ "

" _Rho_ my god! If you would _chi'_ ndly stop, _theta'_ s are not very good puns."

" _rho_ my god? you mean _omega'_ d. seems i cant put a _kappa_ on it. i guess ill…" Classic didn't get to finish as a cream pie, that Ink had painted to stop the madness, was hurled at his face.

"heheheh, well you certainly got a _pi_ in your face." Sci said through the tears of laughter.

Everybody was quiet, before exploding into a fresh blast of laughter. Once everyone had calmed down Dream tried to remind everyone how serious the situation was. He explained to Delta that they needed his help and he immediately accepted the offer to join the team. Everyone was caught up on names, universes and timelines and finally they were ready to go.

"Wait!" Ink yelled out to get everyone's attention. "Something isn't right here."

"Oh no!" Dream whispered out, catching on to what Ink had sensed. "Here we go…"

Ink and Dream both turned to face the same direction and took up battle stances. Classic was first to catch on and activated his flashing eye. Sci raised his arm and summoned a Gaster Blaster, as did Geno. Delta stood in a low battle stance and powered up his Gaster Pack.

"It looks like they have stopped waiting for us!" Dream said as he saw the black pixels appear and tear a hole in the space in front of the six of them. "Ready?"

"Ready or not, here we come!" Delta said with a small smirk. "Bring it on!"

"why do i feel like we are going to have a bad time?" Classic asked hopelessly.

"from what you guys have said, we should have the advantage statistically speaking." Sci said trying to sound confident.

"well look at it this way. i cant exactly be put through anything worse than i have already been through." Geno reasoned sarcastically.

"That's what you think!" Ink said under his breath.

"wait what?"

"Nothing!" Ink yelled.

The six of them looked at the glitch gate that hovered ominously before them. No turning back now, it was now or never. Together they each stepped through to the X-Tale universe once more. As the portal closed behind them, they knew…

They were so screwed.

* * *

PUNS! OH GOD THE TERRIBLE PUNS! it had to happen and I apologise. I doubt half of them even make sense but it needed to happen.

Ok so as you can probably guess the next chapter is going to be the fight with a 6v6! I don't know how I'm going to write a fight scene cuz I haven't seen that done very often but I will try to make it not repetitive. I don't really know what I want to happen yet but I know that the good guys are going to lose this first round. After that I plan to get them separated into different AUs somehow but I'm not sure how I'm going to do it. The next chapter may take some time to post as it will be a long one and it will be challenging to write so wish me luck. we will just have to _xi_ how it plays out XD (I'm so sorry, that one didn't even work)


	7. Chapter 7: Not According to Plan

Ok so I will probably be making edits to this chapter in the future if I get stuck later on but for now, here it is. Im on the fence about it as I wanted it to be action packed and fast paced but it feels a little to fast and I think I failed to paint the pictures that I tried to make. Tell me what you guys think and if you see what I need to work on, don't be afraid to tell me.

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT FEATURE IN THIS STORY.

* * *

Chapter 7: Not According to Plan

"Well, well, well…" Nightmare said. "You certainly took your time. But, I'm glad! It would have been so boring without these… What did you call them Error?"

"MisTakes! ERRorS! WorTHLEss GLiTches iN tHe mULTivERse! TaKe yOur PIck!" Error growled back.

"so, who do we have here… the nerd, the superhero wanabe, the one that is already dead and the… not so special one." Dust mocked.

"yeh, at least give me a challenge! why didnt you get seraphim or ultra involved. that would have been way more fun!" Killer boasted.

"Regardless of who is here, none of us are willing to back down from what we believe is necessary. Lets just get this over with." Cross sighed.

"… what they said, i guess." Horror moaned. He had zoned out half way through and had just snapped back into the conversation. He thought nobody noticed…

Everybody noticed.

The twelve Sans's were back in the empty expanse. The air was silent. There was no wind. There was no temperature. The entire world was empty and white except for twelve skeletons, standing in two rows opposite each other. Nobody moved, each waiting for the others to take the first shot. One side stared with murderous intent at the other, testing for weakness. They held their ground showing no sign of retreating. This was a battle of the mind. One side was trying to psych the other out, in order to get them in a weaker mindset and give themselves an advantage.

"Are we going to stair at each other's eyes all day or are we going to do this." Delta teased impatiently.

"Oh great, not you again!" Cross grumbled. "This one is mine! I have a score to settle."

Ink looked at Error and began shouting. "Error! Why does it always have to be this way with you?"

"BecAUSe PeopLE LIKe yoU EnchOURAGE thE CreaTIoN Of TheSE THingS!"

Ink and Error began to shout about who was right. Meanwhile, Dust was glaring at Geno's scarf. Dust looked to his side and began mumbling to thin air next to him. He then turned to face Geno and smiled the most ominous smile that Geno had ever seen in his life. He instinctively clutched on to his scarf and pulled it over his mouth a little.

"so, your papy is dead!" Dust called.

"the one i knew is yeah… but he came back in the reset!" Geno replied.

"is that so… then why do you still have his scarf? i presume he still wears it… its because your brother is dead and no amount of resetting will bring him back, and do you know why?" Dust paused for a moment before he leaned back and grinned at Geno. "its because he doesnt want to come back. he was so disappointed when you failed that he decided he never wanted to see you again!"

Dust looked pleased. Geno looked pissed.

"you do not get to speak about my brother… not after what you did to yours!" Geno was full of anger and hatred for Dust. He had completely forgotten about everyone else around him. He had only one person that needed his attention.

Killer was looking Classic up and down.

"you know, you dont look like much." He said, acting completely disinterested.

"and you look like you have a death wish. i mean your soul looks like a bull's-eye, and your waving it around in my face by having it exposed like that." Classic replied trying to act just as nonchalant.

"well as i said earlier, i like a challenge! too bad i wont get one from you."

"you sound like you want a bad time. Cause if that is the case… you have the right _target_!"

Horror took a lumbering step towards Sci.

"guess that leaves me with you then..."

"it seems that way…" Sci said, raising his hand to begin fighting. Horror responded by raising his axe and relaxing it against his shoulder.

Dream and Nightmare remained silent through all of this. Nightmare simply leaned back and grinned as the people Dream and Ink had brought with them were so easily saddened and angered by his team. Everything had gone exactly to plan. Nightmare was more powerful than Dream now due to the low levels of positive emotions. Dream was so weak he could barely summon his bow. If they needed to escape and retreat at any point in the fight, Ink would have to be the one to do it. Dream had never felt so useless. He had begun to doubt himself and those around him and with every passing moment he got weaker as he blamed himself for walking in to such an obvious trap. He didn't know what was worse, the fact that almost everyone on his team had fallen to negative emotions so fast or… the fact that the only reason Dream could still stand was because his enemies were so confident and happy with the way things were going.

Nightmare laughed.

"This will be just too easy!"

And then, all hell broke loose.

Nightmare lunged forward at Dream, dodging all of his arrows and knocking him off his feet. Dream tried to stand up but before he could stabilise himself he was sent flying in the opposite direction, sliding to a halt twenty meters away. Nightmare chuckled and slowly slithered after him.

Error had whipped out some strings and was attempting to rip Ink's paintbrush from him but he held on to it tightly. Error spun around and tugged on the strings, bringing Ink and his paintbrush flying through the air. Ink had managed to adjust himself mid air and landed on his feet, tugging at the strings as soon as he landed to bring Error tripping forward. Ink was not a violent person and tried to avoid combat where ever possible but he knew that now was not the time to be pacifistic. Now was the time for action. He jumped forwards and tried to splash a ball of paint on Error but he hoisted himself out of the way before it could hit him. He was now sitting on strings that were hanging from the sky. He looked angrily at Ink before he dived back in for another attack.

Cross and Delta had separated themselves from the rest of the group as soon as they had seen each other. They wanted no distractions in their rematch and this time nobody was going to escape. They blasted each other with lasers and knife swipes, leaving creators and charred lines all over the ground. The two of them danced around matching punch for punch and kick for kick. Neither one of them seemed to be gaining the upper hand.

Dust sprinted at full pace toward Geno, who had been avoiding getting too close. Geno tried to make a protective wall of bones to stop him but they turned to splinters as Dust burst through them. Geno was confused at first as he had thought he would only have one HP. However, he soon remembered why they called him Dust. Geno was very intimidated by Dust's total lack of care when it came to taking damage. It just showed how quickly Dust thought this battle would be over. The two of them teleported all around the area, blasting their weapons and summoning bones to slow the other one down. The damage dealt to the surrounding area was catastrophic with both of their amplified powers. One powered by determination and the other by Levels Of Violence. Eventually, Dust landed a hit on Geno, but he didn't die. He felt the pain of the hit but the damage dealt to him seemed to have melted away almost immediately. Geno guessed that, being almost an amalgamate; he had the ability to ooze back into shape when he was injured. Combine that with his determination and the power of Ink's paint holding him together… he now saw why they had needed his help so badly.

Sci and Horror were fighting in very close proximity. A few times Sci had missed an axe swing by mere millimetres, and it didn't even look like Horror was paying attention. Sci was trying desperately to spot patterns or rhythm in his attacks but there was none. He was a true wild card and any move he made was entirely unpredictable. Sci was scared of what he would do if Horror got his hands on him. He tried throwing a barrage of bone attacks his way but Horror deflected almost all of them and dodged the rest. He was running out of ideas and fast.

Classic was dodging every stab and swing that was sent his way. He had a lot of practice in this area and this was all too familiar for him. He had been told that Chara had convinced Killer to join them in their genocide but he hadn't believed it until he had seen the knife. He had recognised it as it had belonged to Chara. At least, it had in one of his timelines. Classic had no intention of getting killed by the same knife again, much less by a version of himself. Classic was watching carefully to see a moment when Killer would leave his chest exposed. It didn't matter that he had a high LV and that he would have more HP than normal. It would only take one well-aimed shot to his soul to kill him. Killer was flailing wildly at Classic but he never left himself open. He was going to have to force him to open up. Classic picked his moment and summoned a Gaster Blaster behind Killer, forcing him to leap forward to dodge it. As he lunged forwards, Classic began to summon bones out from the ground, forcing Killer to jump. Now was his chance. He aimed an attack directly at the soul. It pierced through Killer's shirt and tore a hole in his jacket but it missed the soul. He knew why though. At the last second, Killer had moved it a few inches down and it was now floating around his stomach area. He landed behind Classic and smiled at him with emotionless eyes.

"not so fast there 'classic', we were having so much fun!"

"that wasnt very _knife_." Classic mocked.

Just then, Delta whizzed past on his Gaster Pack and yelled: "I already made that one!" as he flew back towards Cross.

Cross tried to step to the side and swipe at the jetpack to ground Delta for the fight. Delta saw this coming and flipped himself round as the knife was swung at him. He managed to knock it out of Cross's hand and it landed a far distance from where he was standing. Cross simply held out his arm and the knife blinked out of existence. His red eye flashed and a new knife appeared in his hand.

"Oh…" Delta said. "That's not fair!"

"What isn't fair is being the only one to survive when your world gets erased! What isn't fair is being stuck sharing a body with the person that killed everyone you loved!"

"Wait!" Delta was shocked. "There is a Chara in there!"

Cross realised he may have made a slight misjudgement. Delta was furious…

Dream was crawling back from Nightmare who was slowly walking towards him.

"Did you really think you could win this time? My team is full of the toughest and most dangerous people I could find and they followed me with almost no hesitation. And upon seeing this, you went and got this lot? It's pathetic."

"What did you promise them? I know they wouldn't do what you wanted unless you gave them something!"

"Ha! I just told them that I could take them to other universes and they all jumped aboard for their own reasons. Error may be able to travel wherever he wants, but he doesn't know the entry routs to most places. Same story with Cross. The other three just wanted to kill more people!"

"I don't believe that is all you gave them. There has to be more!" Dream shouted.

Ink looked over from his fight with Error and noticed how poorly Dream looked. He was about to rush over and assist him but in the moment he had turned his head, Error had grabbed him in his strings and hoisted him up to the sky.

Error came over to join Nightmare and tied up Dream as well, forcing them to face each other as they both dangled together watching their team lose their fights one by one.

Sci had concluded that he needed to force Horror into a position where he would be caught off guard. Doing that however was a lot harder than it looked. He tried to trip him up and knock him off balance over and over again, but no mater how hard he tried, Horror would just recover immediately. He saw no way out other than to get help from another Sans. After he got some distance from Horror, he glanced quickly around at the other fights. He could not see Ink or Dream. But, he also could not see Nightmare and Error so he assumed they were somewhere else fighting. Delta was a blur in the far off distance, exploding the living crap out of the landscape whilst Cross zoomed around trying hard to avoid the blasts. Geno was trading hits with Dust as both of them got hit, stumbled, got back up again and continued fighting. Classic looked like his only option. He was talking a lot to Killer for some reason. Killer was a lot less chatty and was still trying to stab him but they were both moving very slowly. Like they were both trying to analyse the other and figure out a good path to victory. It was then that he noticed something that he had been told earlier. Killer was used to fighting one on one and would not expect someone to attack from the back. His soul was floating just to the side of his hip and could be hit from where Sci was standing. Horror seemed pretty slow-witted and he was sure that if he and Classic were to fight him together, they would surly win.

He created a Gaster Blaster in front of Horror not only to get him to dodge away, but also so Horror lost eye contact with Sci. He then summoned a bone to fire at Killer and launched it at his soul. He never expected the axe to fly directly into its trajectory and intercept the attack. When he looked round, Horror was right up in his face.

"peek a boo…" He whispered. "i see you!"

Geno and Dust were beginning to realise that neither of them could keep this up and it would end in stalemate. Geno began to act more reserved. He attacked less and dodged more, planning to tire out Dust by letting his body get damaged. Dust saw this as an opportunity to vent some steam.

Killer had been aware that he was about to be attacked from behind. He had sensed Sci looking at his soul and had known an attack was imminent. He was surprised to see that Sci actually did it in the end. Weren't these guys meant to have honour or something? Classic had also noticed this and tried to time his next attack with Sci's to see if they could get him together. However when the axe had come out from behind the firing Gaster Blaster and hit the bone out of the air he had been put off guard. Classic found himself face to face with Killer who had his knife right up to Classic's throat.

"well… that was easy enough. come on, i was hoping to break a sweat."

Horror had retrieved his axe at this point. Both Horror and Killer raised their weapons and began to swing downwards into their prey. They were both shocked when an orange beam came from miles away and blasted both of their weapons from their hands.

"You guys can't teleport them back can you?" Delta had flown over to begin fighting his next target. Killer looked back to find that Cross was currently pinned to the ground by three blue bones. "I can't believe he fell for that twice!"

Horror growled and threw Sci to the ground. Sci felt as though Horror had completely forgotten he existed. He didn't even look back.

"Hey, didn't I save you from that guy earlier?" Delta said confused.

"i… dont remember you…" Horror said, beginning to scratch near the hole in his skull. He looked pained by something but almost immediately his face returned to its neutral expression.

"Well thanks for nothing I guess!" Delta said speeding back towards Horror. He had expected at the very least, a sarcastic thank you. Delta began to punch and kick Horror back from the others. He was running low on magic trying to keep Cross trapped. "Do I have to do everything?" He thought to himself.

Classic was calming down from his near death experience as Killer went to get his knife again. Killer was no longer taking the fight seriously at all. Classic was just about to throw himself back in, when all of a sudden, Geno came sliding up beside him on his back.

"nice of you to _graze_ me with your presence." Classic laughed. Geno was not impressed. Sci came over and helped him up. Killer and Dust stood side by side in front of the three of them. All of a sudden, Delta jogged over panting.

"I tried to wear him out but… he just has so much energy." He gasped.

"i know! he seems to have some sort of animalistic drive to keep moving." Sci added.

Horror walked over like he was having a leisurely walk down to the park.

Delta suddenly realised that his attacks had been broken and before they knew it, Nightmare appeared from the shadows with Error and Cross. They were surrounded.

Ink and Dream were feeling terrible. They had let everyone down. They were supposed to be the leaders of the team and all they had done was lead them to their deaths. Dream was on the verge of falling unconscious. He had been beaten within an inch of his life and there was so much negativity in the air that he wouldn't be impressed if Nightmare could survive on these feelings for years to come.

Finally, Classic realised where Ink and Dream were. They were both tangled in strings, twenty meters off the ground. The others were quick to see them as well. They were both directly above the four of them.

Nightmare looked up and laughed.

"Look where your misplaced trust has left you. Look at the ones who brought you here! Pathetically, hanging limp from the sky like piñatas ready to be smashed!"

Geno was trying to think of a way out of this situation. He was thinking that all hope was lost, until, he remembered that all Dream needs to thrive was positive emotions…

Geno was filled with determination!

Out of nowhere, Geno threw his arms up and everything stopped.

"delta!" He yelled.

"On it!" Delta said, grabbing Killer's knife from his frozen hand and throwing it up at the strings over the two captives.

They began to fall down to towards the ground. Dream was wide-awake now, refilled with energy from Geno's burst of determination. Dream was going to get them all out of there. Clearly they were not ready for this kind of fight yet. He would try to plan how to beat them later but for now, all he was focused on was getting them all out together. As he fell he was determined to get everyone to safety, so without really thinking about where they would end up, he tried to open a portal next to the people on the ground.

Geno, Classic, Sci and Delta were so exited to leave that none of them noticed Error had began to glitch around. Ink and Dream were just about to fall through with everyone else when Error sent out some kind of attack at the centre of the portal.

"NoT sO FaST!" They heard his voice echo through the area, locked in time.

It was too late for anyone to react. All six of them were already falling into the portal when it glitched.

They were scattered all over the multiverse. With no way to travel around and no way to find out where the others were. They were doomed to be picked off one by one as Error retraced their paths. Their escape had been foiled at the last second by Error and now…

They were at his mercy…

* * *

Ok so the plan now was to have a bit of a break from the main group of good guys. They have been split up and sent to different corners of the multiverse so I think they can walk around aimlessly for a bit without consequence. I wanted to maybe do a chapter from the bad guys perspective, either just after Nightmare recruits them all, right before the big fight or right after it. I may end up doing one of them and then a flash back to another or something, I don't know but I want a change of pace for a bit. this story has been all go so far so I think ill slow it down a bit now for a while. give it time for tension to build up again. Please tell me what you think of the story so far and if you think there should be changes, don't be afraid to criticise. Next chapter will probably be a few days away, so see you then.


	8. Chapter 8: A Change in Perspective

Merry Christmas everybody! Apologies for the long wait but it was the end of the trimester and everything just piled up. Anyway this chapter takes place before the first one from the point of view of the villains group. Specifically its from Errors POV. Error doesn't talk much in this chapter because I hate writing in his text style. Why the hell did I think writing like that would be fun. Oh well I've started now, might as well finish. Anyway please enjoy and have a Merry Christmas.

* * *

Chapter 8: A Change in Perspective

Error was standing quietly, watching the chaos around him. He had heard these glitches were powerful but he didn't expect what he saw. If they teamed up against himself, they actually might be able to win… maybe…

The glitch known as 'Dust' was the first to arrive. A black puddle had enveloped him and the next thing he knew, he was face to face with Error. He immediately lashed out like an injured wild animal. It was quite pathetic really.

Killer was next to arrive and the two of them immediately began to claw and slice at each other. As nice as it was to have someone else destroying a glitch, Error intervened and tied the two of them apart. They could still talk however. It was later apparent that this was a huge mistake. Killer and Dust, whilst similar in power and morals, had very different reasons for fighting. The fact that Dust despised Chara's very existence and the fact that Killer was… acquaintances with one made for a very unstable relationship.

Cross was next and that only made matters worse due to the nature of his being. He was harder to tie down but easy enough to wear out. The three of them bickered and shouted like children. They had almost completely forgotten the fact that they had been abducted.

When Error had bumped into Nightmare, things were pretty similar. Error saw a glitch to eradicate. Nightmare saw a toy to manipulate. But during their conflict, they had come to an arrangement. After Nightmare called Error a hypocrite, Error had stated that he was the only one doing something about the other glitches. It was then that Nightmare stopped attacking. He looked thoughtful for a moment before he extended his hand to Error.

"Well maybe it's time I helped!"

At first Error was sceptical but after Nightmare explained that he needs negative energy to survive, the truce made more sense. All Nightmare had to do was stay close to Error and it was like a buffet of misery. It was also helpful that Error had the capacity to go anywhere in the multiverse if he knew the way and Nightmare knew most of the access routes. The Omega Timeline was still allusive to both of them but that was a matter for another time.

The last to show up was Horror who looked completely ignorant of the fact that he had even moved let alone traveled to a new universe.

Nightmare finally emerged and addressed everyone. They all stopped their argument to look at the blob that had brought them all together.

"Well well well. Look at you lot. Not even here for a minuet and already you descend into pure chaos…"

The room was silent as everyone stared at Nightmare waiting for him to continue.

"Perfect!" He said with a wide grin. "You are exactly what we need!"

Error took his place next to Nightmare and untied the others.

Cross jumping straight in at the opportunity to demand an explanation.

"Who are you, why have you taken us here and what do you want!"

"My name is Nightmare and this is my colleague, Error." He said gesturing to Error who narrowed his eyes at Cross. Not to look threatening, but because he wasn't wearing his glasses and could see him very well.

"We have gathered you all here to help us… Well, I'm helping Error fix the multiverse and you all will be helping do that as well so really we are all helping him. But that is not all! You will all be helping yourselves. You all have something you want. Revenge? A challenge? To rebuild the past?"

Nightmare looked at Horror.

"... other things… But we can achieve all of these things together. We have a plan to get what we all want!"

Dust stepped forwards and crossed his arms.

"you want us all to work together? first of all, i dont know any of you and the fact that you all look like me is just creeping me out. secondly, i am not doing anything that would help a chara! black and white over there has half a chara soul and this husk has sided with one. the last thing i am going to do is help them! and thirdly, what the hell can you possibly do to stop someone who can reset time? revenge you said! how exactly would we achieve that!"

"I HaVe KilLEd MAny chaRAS iN my TIMe! YoURs iSNT SpeCial!" Error said. He then gestured at Cross and Killer.

"TheSE TWo HowEVER HavE SomE VERy UNique ChARaS."

Killer then spoke up.

"what did you mean by 'fix the multiverse'? is it broken?"

"It IS GlitCHIng. NEw UniVErses KEEp PoppinG INTo EXiStencE AND With thEM COme AbomINatioNS That MusT bE DesTroYEd!"

Cross looked at him for a moment.

"Abominations like us?"

"ExACtlY! YOu Were NevER SUpposeD TO HAppen! None OF us WEre!"

"The multiverse has done nothing but take from us!" Nightmare yelled. "In the Alpha Timeline, Sans lives a happy life. He and his brother are alive and well. They live on the surface world in a happy home with friends all around them. But what do we get. We are but echos of the original! We aren't made to be happy! We were made to suffer! To have everything we love taken from us! Killer, you were killed over and over until you were forced into submission and made to destroy your own brother. Now you can't feel any emotion until you snuff out the life of another. Dust, you were driven mad with rage watching your family get destroyed time and time again. Now you will go to any lengths to prevent that from happening again. Horror, you have lived underground in the worst conditions imaginable for so long that your mind has decayed past the point of recovery. The only clarity you ever have is when you are feasting on the flesh of another. And Cross, your entire world is gone and your existence is chaos inside your mind as the two diverging paths of your soul are in eternal conflict. Only when given the hope that you could rebuild were you at peace. But Ink didn't want you to be happy and crushed your dreams."

Now he had their attention.

"We have all lived broken lives. Echos of the truth that we were denied."

"well what about you two?" Dust yelled. "what happened that made you both look like that? i assume that we all looked the same at one point in our timelines."

"MY WorLD HAs BEen glItCHED BEyond REpAir! I HavE BeEN Left witH TheSE sCARs PErmaNENTly! EveRYOne I LOved Is GoNE!"

"And thanks to one little mistake made years ago, my own brother is disgusted by me. But no longer. We will take back what we deserve. If we all work together, we can get our own back on this god forsaken existence. But first there is a problem."

"problem?" Horror mumbled, speaking up for the first time since he arrived.

Cross noticed who he was for the first time but kept quiet.

"Yes. There are those who would seek to stop us getting what we deserve. Ink and Dream are probably out there right now wondering what sort of 'mischief' we are up to. Once they find out what we are up to they will begin to assemble a team of their own. It will match the best of the best against the worst of the worst… But that is exactly what we want!" Nightmare smirked.

"We will draw out all of the 'heroes' from their perfect worlds and make them vulnerable. Then once we have disposed of them. We will have the opportunity for redemption. We can build our own perfect world and wipe the mistakes off the map. We can bring our own order to the universe and place ourselves on top. We can stop the hell that we all endure every waking moment of our lives! So what do you say… Are you interested."

Cross was first to speak.

"If it means I can get my world back then I'm in."

"as much as i hate chara, i will accept these two if it means that i can destroy them forever." Dust said, reasoning that Cross wasn't really a Chara and Killer only did what all that because he had no choice. In his head he thought that made him better than Killer, but he wouldn't say that to his face.

"if we get to fight some powerful goodie goodies then i welcome the challenge. i need the exercise anyway." Killer said dispassionately.

Everyone turned and looked at Horror waiting for a response.

He stared back with a thousand yard stare until he snapped out of it and realised everyone was looking at him.

"im sorry... what was the question?"

* * *

And there we go. The origin story of "team 'bad' time" I will continue to write over the next couple of days before I need to head back to Uni so we should get to see where everyone landed after Error glitched Dreams portal. Im about to introduce a lot more characters and we arn't even half way through the story. I have no idea how I'm going to end it by the way, its mostly just writing itself. I also made a cover image (finally) and it doesn't look half bad. Im not sure if I uploaded it right so tell me if it is working and if it is, tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9: Mixed Up

So... its been a while. heh. Yea I meant to post a chapter ages ago but I got very distracted with lots of things and now we are in May... Anyway, in this chapter we see where Dream has landed and find out who the next addition to the cast is. I hope you enjoy.

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT FEATURE IN THIS STORY.

* * *

Chapter 9: Mixed Up

Dream had seen Error begin to warp his portal, but he was too late to react. He spiralled down and down into the darkness. Dark, dark yet darker, he fell into emptiness in his corrupted portal. One by one, he saw as his comrades disappeared into the mists surrounding them. The last thing he felt in their hearts was pure terror. He couldn't stay conscious any longer and everything went black.

"INK!" He yelled sitting upright in a panic. He was sitting on a sofa with a blanket tucked around him. He glanced around to see if he could place where he was but everything was still fuzzy. His eyes began to adjust to the sudden intake of light and he saw that he was inside some sort of living room. He knew he recognised it but he couldn't quite place where he was.

Suddenly the front door slammed open.

"PAPYRUS! DID HE WAKE UP! I THOUGHT I HEARD SOMEONE YELLING!"

"i dunno bro, ive been upstairs."

"SO SOMEONE IS HURT ON OUR COUCH AND YOU JUST LEAVE THEM THERE! I ASKED YOU TO LOOK AFTER THEM!"

"well its not like they were going anywhere."

Dream looked up and finally focused on the figure standing in the bright light from the doorway. Squinting through the brightness he saw that it was another Sans. It wasn't one of the ones he has been with before though.

"GOODNESS ME! YOU ARE AWAKE! LET ME GET YOU SOME WATER." The Sans said before running into the kitchen. The other voice belonged to a Papyrus who had began walking down the stairs.

"so... what do i call you" Papyrus asked.

"Huh… Oh, Dream. My name is Dream."

"well dream, care to tell me why we found you lying out in the forest covered in cuts and bruises, and while you're at it, you could explain why you look just like my brother." He asked with a hint of hostility.

Before Dream could speak however, Sans returned with the glass of water and a wet rag which he applied to Dreams forehead. Dream didn't complain and drank the water. He really needed it.

"I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS AND THIS IS MY BROTHER PAPYRUS." He said gesturing to his brother leaning against the wall lighting a cigarette.

"sup."

Ofcourse. When you need positivity, look no further than Underswap Sans. He must have subconsciously tried to crash here as he was falling through the space between universes. Dream was feeling better already.

"I'm sorry for imposing on you like this." Dream said after another sip of water.

"NOT AT ALL. WE ARE HAPPY TO HELP, AREN'T WE BROTHER."

"meh."

"BUT IF YOU DON'T MIND ME ASKING… WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?"

Dream stared into his glass and sighed.

"I was a fool… I got into a fight that I was not prepared for at all. I didn't want to get too many people involved because I would be putting them in danger but by not being more prepared, I've only put more people at risk."

"WELL YOU ARE SAFE NOW. DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT?"

"I'm sorry… But me just being here has put you all in grave danger! One of them will be here soon to finish me off."

"one of who?" Papyrus said stepping forward.

"Ok… I guess you deserve an explanation for everything you have done for me…" Dream sat up and took a deep breath. "First of all, I am from another universe. It was a world similar to this one but different. There are almost an infinite number of universes that exist and in each of them there are constants and variables. I am a version of you Sans. I was tasked with the protection of the golden fruit. My brother was supposed to protect the dark fruit but he fell to their temptation and consumed them all. It changed him into a monster who wants nothing but destruction and chaos."

"WAS YOUR BROTHER LIKE MINE?" Sans asked looking afraid.

"No. he was more like an alternate version of me if that makes sense. Anyway, recently my brother has been gathering forces of evil to bring the multiverse into a state of madness. Me, my friend Ink and four other Sans's tried to stop them... but we failed. We… I underestimated them and almost got everybody killed."

"and one of them is coming here for you?"

"Most likely, yes."

"DO NOT WORRY MY LOOK ALIKE FRIEND, FOR I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WILL KEEP YOU SAFE! MWEH HEH HEH!" Sans announced triumphantly whilst posing on the coffee table.

"not that im against risking my life for a total stranger but, why should we trust you?"

"Because if I don't manage to stop them, they will roll over this world like a hurricane and leave nothing behind!"

"I BELIEVE YOU, BUT WHAT CAN WE DO TO STOP THEM?"

"Well first things first, we need to evacuate this area. Every resident of Snowdin needs to go to Alphys' Lab and hide in the basement."

"snowdin? you mean sunnedout. and alphys doesnt have a lab, undyne does." Papyrus said, confused.

"Constants and variables. Either way the people of this town need to get to safety. Next, if Alphys is the head of the royal guard then we need her here for the defense. Finally, I'm going to need to be at full power if we are going to stand a chance."

"HOW DO WE HELP WITH THAT?"

"I take my energy from positive emotions: happiness, joy and cheerfulness will make me recover faster. Just focus on your hopes and dreams and I'll be fine in no time."

"how long do you think we have?" Papyrus asked in a very serious tone.

"... Not long enough!" Dream replied ominously.

Everything became a frantic dash to prepare. Nobody had any clue what they were to expect but things were moving quickly. Papyrus was quite efficient at organising an evacuation having done it several times already, not that anyone would remember. He had hoped he wouldn't need to this time as Chara had already passed through without killing anybody. By now they must be near Napstaton. Papyrus just hoped that they had the sense to stay there and not come back.

"DREAM!" Sans said running over. "EVERYONE HAS BEEN EVACUATED."

"Good, how are the defences?" Dream replied.

"MY BROTHER IS WAITING AT THE EAST SIDE OF TOWN AND I'VE SET UP A WATCH STATION AT THE WEST SIDE."

"Any news from Alphys."

"SHE SAID THAT SHE WOULD ONLY LEAVE WHEN ALL OF THE CIVILIANS WERE SAFE."

"Alright, guess we just have to hope that she gets here before they do."

Sans nodded and then turned around to face the east entrance to Sunnedin.

"SO REMIND ME AGAIN WHAT WE CAN EXPECT FROM THIS GUY." Sans asked.

"Well I'm still not even sure if they will only send one but there are six of us and six of them so it would make sense. Anyway, all six of them are very powerful and skilled in combat. My brother Nightmare is almost indestructible and feeds on your fears. He is excellent at manipulation and tactics so if he shows up, we are in trouble."

"IF HE IS YOUR BROTHER, CAN'T YOU JUST TALK TO HIM?"

"That would be the ideal scenario but he is too corrupt. All he wants is destruction. Another possibility is Error. He has glitched out of his mind and seeks to end the creation of new universes and destroy anything that he deems incorrect. He is powerful and has destroyed countless universes in the past. Whatever you do, don't let him tie you up in his strings. Once he has you he will take you to his own void dimension where he can possess your body or simply just leave you there to die."

"HE SOUNDS LIKE HE NEEDS A FRIEND…"

"Believe me, he doesn't. Next is Cross. He is a fusion between a Sans and a Chara. Not like Chara from this world though, but something much worse. He is incredibly fast and has the power to control others. He can manipulate knives and has several hacking attacks that he can use to change the world around us. He wants to steal parts from other peoples worlds to rebuild his own destroyed world."

"WELL I'M SURE IF HE ASKED NICELY, HE COULD LIVE HERE WITH US."

"That would be nice but he is too determined to 'take back what was taken from him.' Horror is a wildcard, literally. He has gone completely mad due to malnourishment, isolation, claustrophobia and desperation. He is cannibalistic and completely unpredictable. If it's him, expect the worst."

"IT SEEMS LIKE THEY HAVE ALL JUST FALLEN DOWN THE WRONG PATH IN LIFE. ISN'T THERE A WAY WE CAN HELP THEM?"

"A problem for another time, for now all we need to focus on is staying alive. Something that would be very difficult if they choose to send Dust after us. He was driven to kill everyone he loved in order to save them from a worse fate. He has lost all motives for his destructive tendencies and fights only to get stronger. He is very powerful and will not go down easily. You may be able to distract him by talking about his brother however. He seems to think that the ghost of his brother follows him around and talks to him."

"THAT'S TERRIBLE… I CAN'T IMAGINE WHAT I WOULD BE LIKE WITHOUT MY BROTHER BY MY SIDE."

"Lastly there is…"

"me!" a voice called out from behind them.

Dream realised that whilst they had been talking, nobody was watching the east entrance. Killer stood a few paces away from them grinning. He drew his knife out from his pocket and tossed it playfully between his hands.

"go on then, tell him about my troubling history. tell him how i stabbed my own brother to death just to see what would happen."

Sans took a step back and gasped.

"BUT… YOU… WHY?"

"heh... i cant feel anything anymore. the only time i ever have any sort of reaction so something is when im taking a life. to have that much control over another being is liberating to say the least."

Dream could feel Sans fill with dread and fear… but then it softened back down again to a state of empathy. He was trying to convince himself that nobody does something like that without a really good reason. Deep down evil wasn't real… was it?

Suddenly Papyrus appeared next to Sans and the three of them stood ready to fight.

"Just remember, stay positive. Don't let him get inside your head." Dream whispered before he summoned his staff and prepared for combat.

"GOT IT!" Sans said, summoning two full length bone weapons to hold in each hand.

"we need to hold him off as long as we can, until alphys gets here." Papyrus said raising his hand and gesturing at the husk that stood before them.

"this should be fun" Killer whispered as he cracked his knuckles ready for the conflict.

The action made the three shudder, but they held their positions. The air was eerily silent. Both sides glared at one another. Then suddenly, without moving, Killer brought a wall of attacks up from the ground beneath the feet of the unexpecting Dream and Sans. Acting on instinct and reflexes, Papyrus quickly forced himself their direction, pushing them out of the way of the attack. He was successful in pushing them to safety but unfortunately his right leg was grazed by one of the attacks which left him unstable on his feet. He could stand but he wasn't going to be able to do any major acrobatics.

"YOU OKAY BRO?" Sans asked as he stood up.

"he just grazed me, ill be fine." Papyrus lied. He was in no position to fight but he didn't have much of a choice. He would have to stay back, give cover and try not to get in the way.

Killer was surprised to see that they had escaped his surprise attack and was thrown for a short time. Dream used this time to quickly pin him down with fast light attacks with his staff. Sans was quick to follow up and they quickly had Killer pushed back to the edge of Sunnedout.

"is that all you got?" Killer said. He jumped back and threw his knife at Sans who blocked it by crossing his duel weapons. In doing this Sans lost sight of Killer who leaped forwards to grab his knife and rip it from Sans weapons where it was lodged. This action shattered the bones to splinters and sent Sans stumbling back.

Papyrus raised a barrier of attacks in between the two to keep Killer away from his brother.

"Watch out!" cried Dream as Killer jumped into the air. Despite the fact that he was there to finish of Dream he seemed more focused on dealing with this new Sans. Killer turned his knife towards the ground and plunged downwards aiming for Sans' chest. Before he could deal this lethal strike however, Papyrus was able to summon a blaster in the way. Killer looked shocked for a moment, but he sliced the blaster in half before it had a chance to fire. Dream was right there to intercept his next attempt on Sans.

He tried to pull Killer away from Sans and divert his attention back to himself. The two of them fought for a long time with Sans and Papyrus chipping in with regular attack to keep Killer on the ropes.

Finally Dream managed to hit him back into the open.

"how is it that you are so much stronger now. during your fight with nightmare, you barely moved but now…" Killer looked at Sans again and then back to Dream. "so thats why i found you here."

"ENOUGH!" Sans said summoning his own blaster in front of Killer. This took him completely by surprise. He had thought that the Papyrus of this world was the only one capable to summon the prototype. It was a misjudgement that lead to him taking the full force of the attack. He was sent flying backwards into the cliff wall next to the entrance to the caves.

He lay there seemingly defeated. The three skeletons waited in anticipation for any movement from the murderous monster. His eyes began to leak thick black liquid more than ever before. Sans and Papyrus thought that meant they had won. Dream know otherwise.

Suddenly Killer began to glow a bright red light. And all traces of injury seemed to seep away. He stood up and glared at them with more hatred than ever. It was the only emotion that they had seen from him so far and it was terrifying.

"you surprised me… heheheh…" he laughed sinisterly. "you wont be able to do that again."

"who is this guy" Papyrus gasped.

"WHAT KIND OF POWER IS THIS!" Sans yelled.

Papyrus and Sans' spirits dropped seeing how easily and quickly Killer had recovered from his wounds. This weakened Dream and he began to realise that there was not a very high chance them winning this fight.

It was just then, that group morall was at its lowest, that Dream suddenly felt a wave of energy. To begin with he had no idea where it was coming from but then he remembered.

Killer was standing right in front of the cave entrance when suddenly several axes appeared from the darkness. Several of them were dodged by Killer but the volume of projectiles were too much for him. Several axes found their target in his back and flung him limply across the ground.

"Will someone please explain to me what the hell is going on!" Alphys yelled furiously as she arrived, fully adorned in steel armour.

Just as before, Killer oozed black goo from his eyes and managed to recover from all of his wounds. He stood up and looked around. He was surrounded and outmatched. He may be able to win the fight through endurance but it was not his style.

"hmph… looks like im outgunned here. as much fun as this has been, i think im going to take off, but i will be back. you can count on it!"

As he said the last line the area of grass below him opened up into a black hole that enveloped him and before anyone could react, he was gone.

"Alright someone explain!" Alphys roared. "You! Who are you!?" She yelled pointing at Dream.

"I am so sorry…" Dream took a deep breath. "You may want to sit down for this."

After a long explanation of the events prior to the encounter with the emotionless husk known as Killer, Alphys, Sans and Papyrus were shocked.

"So now I need to go and find the rest of the team scattered throughout the multiverse." Dream concluded.

"are you going to fight your brother again?" Papyrus asked.

"I don't have a choice really. If I sit here and do nothing then the whole multiverse is in danger."

"Sounds like you need some help." Alphys added. "And as much as I would like to help you… It sounds like we are more vulnerable here than ever before. This world needs me to protect its people."

"I appreciate the sentiment but I agree that it would be best if you stay here. I am partially responsible for what's been happening so I should be the one to fix it." Dream said looking down at the ground.

"WELL I CAN NOT LET HIM GO AFTER WHAT HE DID TO MY BROTHER" Sans said, standing up angrily.

After the fight, Papyrus had realised how bad a condition he was in and he was currently laying on the sofa with a makeshift bandage around his leg. It was a miracle that he had even been able to move during the fight with Killer.

"bro, im fine."

"NO YOU ARE NOT. HE HURT YOU AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM." Sans turned to face Dream. "I AM COMING WITH YOU WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

Seeing that there was not much point arguing with him, Dream eventually decided to let the new Sans come along.

"If you want to come we are going to need a new name to call you by whilst you are with me."

"WELL… ALPHYS CALLS ME BLUEBERRY DURING OUR TRAINING SESSIONS, HOW ABOUT THAT."

"I think I will just stick with Blue." Dream said, standing up and resting his hand on 'Blues' shoulder. "Let's go find my friends."

Blue waved goodbye to Papyrus and Alphys, who promised to get Undyne down and have a look a Papyrus's leg. He was sad to have to leave the two of them behind but he knew that Dream couldn't do it on his own and if just staying positive was going to help him, then he was going to be more positive than he had ever been before. For the sake of the multiverse, he had to be.

* * *

So there we go. Posted a bit later than I had originally planned but I have not given up on this story. I have a bad habit of starting things and not finishing them but I'm trying really hard to make sure I keep at this project. I am aiming to do something special for the Undertale Anniversary but I need to get through a few chapters before we get there so now I have a deadline. hope to post the next chapter sometime next week. see you then.


End file.
